


You Are The Everything

by Arlessiar



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Baby Eggsy, Canon Compliant, Family, Fluff, Gen, Love, No kidfic, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Royal Marines, Swearing, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlessiar/pseuds/Arlessiar
Summary: Lee Unwin certainly didn't have the perfect background or the perfect job, but he had Michelle. Together they would make their dreams come true.And it seems Michelle has got some news to share with her husband.





	You Are The Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for some fluff, so I started this and it became longer than intended. The character of Michelle Unwin often gets treated badly in the fandom with people saying that she's a bad mother because she fell for Dean and didn't protect Eggsy. She certainly made some bad decisions in her later life, but I think she always loved her son. Maybe she just didn't have the strength anymore to manage it all on her own when she lost her husband.
> 
> So here are 3700 words of fluff and love and what might have been.

It only took Lee Unwin one glance at his wife Michelle the second he closed the door behind himself to know that something was up.  
She stood in their tiny living-room, hands clasped behind her back, slightly rocking back and forth on her heels, looking at him with what could only be described as a very cheeky smile. Lee was a soldier, and even though he was still in training, there was one thing he had learnt already: Never trust an overly friendly face, it means trouble – especially when it comes to the person you’ve married. So he didn’t take another step into the room but just leant back against the entrance door instead, facing her.

“What‘s going on then, dove?“ he asked warily.

“What? Why, I haven’t said a thing,” Michelle replied, but she was still grinning way too obviously and not moving an inch. It was a challenge if Lee had ever seen one, and it was intriguing.

“So as you didn’t know when I’d come back from Daoud after helping him with that shop window, you just decided to stand there for a few hours and stare at the door?”

“Funny that you say that. Laila called me, she was up for a chat, you know how we are. She might have mentioned that you were on your way. Pity though, we couldn’t really talk for long, Jamal was crying.” She was going for the innocent look but Lee wasn’t that easily fooled.

“What a coincidence,” he said dryly. “Daoud showed me the baby. He was sleeping peacefully. Unlike his two older brothers, I might add. So no, that really doesn’t convince me. Try harder. You‘ve been acting off since I got home last night. There’s definitely something going on,” he continued, a spark in his eyes. He started to approach Michelle slowly with a seductive smile. “I want to know what it is. It would be wise to cooperate, Mrs Unwin, because I’m warning you, I might have to resort to radical measures to get the truth out of you. I know how well you respond to a nice and slow tickling session, and you know I’m good at what I do. I promise, it won’t be pretty.” 

“Why am I not afraid then?” was Michelle’s confident reply and she smirked teasingly.

“Oh you should be. I have you know that I’m a specialist when it comes to… sweet torture.” Lee slowly got closer to her and his eyes never left hers. She had started the game. He was more than willing to play. “Now, I think we’ll start with sleep deprivation. Better prepare for a long, long night. And believe me, I know a trick or two to make you… scream.” 

Michelle couldn’t keep a straight face anymore and laughed. “Oh sod off!” she said and swatted at his arm playfully though he was barely in reach. "These ‘techniques’,” she continued and emphasized the word pointedly, “are what caused this in the first place!” She lifted her chin up in playful defiance. Her smile never left her face, but Lee stopped dead nonetheless. This was not quite the reaction he had anticipated. 

“What caused what?” he asked, thoroughly baffled.

“Your… interrogation techniques.”

“Did what?”

“Well, I just came back from the doctors…” 

Lee just stared at her, all kinds of thoughts running through his head. What was she on about? Had he hurt her? Was she ill? And would one make jokes about something like that?

“The doctors? Why? What is wrong? Are you alright?” he inquired, trying to keep the alarm he felt out of his voice. But Michelle seemed to be completely at ease.

“More than right. Two-times right,” she said and looked like the proverbial cat that got the cream. Lee felt incredibly stupid but he had to admit to himself that he had probably never been as confused as he was right now. But before he could open his mouth again, Michelle’s right hand shot out from behind her back and Lee saw something colourful coming towards him. Instinctively he closed his eyes for a split second but nothing hit him, and when he opened them again, there were tiny paper flakes flying all around him, falling to the ground, onto his head, his shoulders…  
Confetti. She had thrown confetti. And she looked at him expectantly while he just stared. He must have been quite a pitiful sight as Michelle laughed out loudly. Her blond bob was swinging as she shook her head.

“You thick, thick man!” she exclaimed, and with that she threw her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear: “I’m pregnant, Lee. We’re having a baby.”

At first, her words didn’t register with him. It took Lee two breaths and a few more heartbeats until they made sense. But then it hit him. A baby. A child, their child. They were going to be a real family, just like both of them had wanted from the start.  
  
Lee closed his eyes. This was the most beautiful thing he had heard since Michelle had said “yes” to him in that tiny, empty committee room at Camden town hall barely a year ago. He felt so happy and so blessed. Granted, they weren’t rich, their flat was tiny and not in the best part of the city, his Marines training required him to be away from his wife for many months with only tiny breaks in-between, and they were very alone in this world with no family to support them. But they had each other, and they had friends and soon they’d have a child now, and he’d be home more often on the weekends after his training, and maybe Michelle and the kid would even follow him to wherever in the UK he would be stationed later if he wasn’t abroad. They were still young, there would be opportunities for them. The future was wide open.

He opened his eyes again and with the way Michelle was staring at him he realised that he hadn’t said a word out loud yet. His silence had visibly unnerved Michelle as she was biting her lip, and when she saw that he was finally back with her she gave him a questioning look before she carefully enquired: “Soooo…that means you’re…happy?”  
  
Lee tried to put on a very serious and pensive look. “Hmmm. Let me think.” He saw how Michelle face fell at that and then he laughed out loud and lifted her up under her arms in one swift motion and spun her around. “Happy? I give you happy! I’m fucking ecstatic!!” he cried excitedly and Michelle laughed now as well, visibly relieved. Lee moved them around in circles, dizzy with joy, until Michelle suddenly went “Ok, ok, that's enough I'm afraid, let me down, or I’ll get sick and puke all over your head!”  
He let her down immediately but held her close with one arm. They were both breathing heavily from giddiness and exertion and Lee tried to push the short strands of Michelle’s hair behind her ears, but the unruly wisps resisted and wouldn’t let themselves be smoothed into submission. So he gave up and kissed his wife instead, gave her small pecks on the lips, her cheeks, her nose, until they just stood there for a while with their foreheads pressed together, just breathing and reveling in the moment.

After a while Lee finally found his voice again. “A baby. God, Michelle, of course I’m happy. You don’t know how happy you make me.”  
She smiled at him, her breath was warm against his lips. “I know, this happened a bit faster than we thought.”

“Well, we’re apparently very good at what we were doing.”

Michelle giggled. “Or our baby is simply very competitive already.” 

“Good genes, that’s all. So… when?”

At that, Michelle suddenly broke free from his embrace in an impulsive move. She had never been the quiet, patient type and rarely stood still for long. “Guess,” she said, as she slumped down on the sofa with an impish grin, bouncing up and down a little on impact.

“Good heavens, how could I?”

“Well, not that many occasions on which it could have happened.”

“During my very memorable Christmas leave probably? I still blame the Brandy sauce.”

“I don’t think you ever heard me complaining. And I gotta say I’m quite ok with the consequences.” Michelle leant back and lightly patted her belly. “Little one’s due mid September.”

Lee felt the sudden need to be close to her, or rather, to them, as he corrected himself mentally. She was carrying a tiny human being inside her that they had created together - that thought would still take a while to get used to. He sat beside her on the couch and carefully put his right hand over hers which were still resting on her stomach.  
  
“Go on, don’t be shy,” she encouraged him, and his hand slid lower. With her slouched like that on the sofa and him knowing what to look for, he could actually feel a tiny bump already as he caressed her belly. “How did I miss that last night?”  
  
“You were tired as hell and started snoring the second your head hit the pillow, that’s probably why,” Michelle deadpanned. “But I didn’t say nothing because I only had my appointment today. Didn’t really notice at first, with work and everything, and when I suspected that something’s on the way I forgot to make an appointment in time. But yeah, you can already see it a bit.”  
Lee got comfortable at Michelle’s side and put his head on her shoulder. His hand found Michelle’s again and their fingers entwined, resting on the tiny bump in question. 

“What did the doctor say?”

“Everything’s as it should be. A healthy little egg.”

“An egg.” Lee raised his head and stared at his wife.

“Yeah he said it’s roughly the size of an egg by now.”

“An egg,” repeated Lee dryly.

“Hey, not my words!”

“Well, it gives the word mother hen a totally new meaning, not?” chuckled Lee, sat up a little and bowed down to where their joined hands lay until his nose almost touched the fabric of Michelle’s shirt. “Well, you little Eggsy, we love you already and we can’t wait to meet you when you leave your comfy mobile home.” He placed a kiss on his wife’s belly.

“Why don’t you tell him or her how their father’s nothing but a big cock,” Michelle quipped and snorted amusedly. Lee sat up straight again.

“For this insult alone I’ll get the naming rights.” 

“You wish. If it’s a boy we’re not naming him after some Millwall FC player!”

“What, no Carl or Keith?” said Lee with a teasing grin.

“Definitely not. Then we might as well give him your father’s name.”

“Trevor? The man who refused to attend our wedding and will never come to know that he is about to become a grandfather? No thanks. But we could go with your father. Honour him that way. He left us too soon.” 

“I like that. And I bet he’d like it, too,” Michelle replied with a wistful look in her eyes. “But Gary isn’t really that trendy.”

“Still lots of time to decide. What if it’s a girl? I already veto Margaret. And Maureen as well while we’re at it.”

“Nah, enough with the family names. Something sweet and fluffy. Or flowery. Iris? Lily? I don’t know, need to think about it some more.” 

“Yeah, luckily we don’t have to decide that anytime soon.“ Lee settled back against the cushions and stared at the door to their small bedroom. “I hate that I have to leave you alone with most of the preparations. Will you be able to handle it? With the job and all? We should probably start working on the nursery in the next few days already because I don’t even know yet when I’ll be able to come home after Easter. Might once again be stuck in Devon for a while.”

“Good idea. But don’t worry so much, I’ll make do. Will ask Judy and Laila for help. I’m not alone.”

“True, as you’re now practically carrying a part of me around with you everywhere you go,” Lee stated. “And thanks for trying to comfort me, but I do worry, you know?”

“Lee Unwin, you sappy, clueless git. If I hadn’t told you, you wouldn’t have noticed a thing, so don’t get all concerned now,” Michelle chuckled. “Missing the details like you did it’s a good thing you didn’t become a detective, or even worse, a spy.”

“Nah, Ma’am, you married just a simple soldier.” 

“And I’m glad I did.” She turned her head towards him and placed a soft kiss of his mouth. “You’d make a lousy spy anyway.”

 

~ ° ~ 

 

On a golden September morning a few months later, Lee Unwin was running up and down a hospital floor in the maternity unit of the Royal Free Hospital. He hadn’t been allowed to leave the unit earlier, the train had been delayed, the taxi stuck in London traffic, and it had been many hours since he’d been informed about Michelle’s call. Now he was finally there, still in uniform, clutching his green beret with sweaty hands. He had been through hell and back during his training, but he didn’t think he’d ever been as nervous as he was right now, running past doors that all looked identically.

“Michelle? Michelle, where are you?” 

A nurse stopped him as he ran past her. “Sir! Sir, would you be so kind to stop yelling? And running, while we’re at it, it’s not allowed in the corridors. May I help you with something?”

“Yeah, I’m looking for my wife, she’s pregnant. I mean she’s having the baby, that’s why she’s here, she’s in labour and she called me, said it’s time, but I couldn’t make it earlier, she must be here somewhere…”

The nurse smiled and put a hand on Lee’s arm. “Calm down, Sir, it’s alright, we’ll find her. What’s her full name?”

But in this moment, one of the doors at the end of the floor opened and another nurse appeared, looking around. “Mr Unwin? Is a Mr Unwin here by now?” she asked loudly.

“Yes! That’s me! I mean, I’m here!” Lee yelled and waved and felt like an idiot mere seconds later. But it seemed the nurses on this ward had already seen too many nervous expectant fathers to be irritated by their behavior, as she also just laughed and motioned him over: “Come on then, there’s someone waiting for you.”

Lee didn’t hesitate and walked down the floor quickly. The nurse held the door open for him. “I’m afraid you missed it. But it all went well, mother and child are both doing fine. Congratulations!”  
He nodded at her to thank her, a bit lost for words. She just smiled understandingly and pointed at the open door invitingly, so Lee stepped around her and inside the hospital room where he stopped dead immediately at the sight in front of him. There on the bed sat his wife, cradling a tiny bundle in her arms, and she smiled at him brightly. She looked exhausted, sweat had matted her hair and she was pale with rings under her eyes, while her cheeks looked flushed. Lee was certain she had never been more beautiful. 

“Hi,” he whispered, still a bit dumbstruck.  
“Hi,” she answered, and looked at him with shining eyes that made up for her apparent exhaustion. 

“I’m so very sorry that I couldn’t make it in time,” Lee apologised. But Michelle brushed his worries aside. “We knew this might happen. I had hoped it would be different, but I always knew that it wasn’t very likely. It’s ok. Come here and meet your son. A few days early but healthy, and he already proved that he has quite strong lungs.”  
Lee couldn’t help but smile. “A boy. Our boy,” he said with wonder.

Michelle lifted the bundle in her arms a bit and whispered to the baby: “Gary, this is your very impressive and wonderful Dad. He’ll teach you lots of stupid magic tricks, will push you on the swing until you think you can fly to the stars and will take you to some incredibly boring football games before you even know what a ball is. You’re a very lucky kid!”

Lee sat down on the side of the bed carefully and stared at the small round face of his son, his skin colour a bit reddish, eyes still closed and puffy, his nose still a little flattened, tiny hands balled into fists at either side of his head, the little O of his open mouth slightly quivering with every breath he took. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen.  
  
Michelle watched him fondly. “Go on, take him.” She handed the baby over and Lee took his son into his arms. It felt amazing to hold him, and he felt a bond between him and that tiny creature forming already. “Welcome to the world, my little Eggsy. You’re a lucky kid indeed, because your Mum makes the best pancakes in the world. She’ll make you wear silly knitted jumpers, but at least you’ll never be cold in them, and you’ll be addicted to EastEnders before you can count to ten.”  
Michelle blew him a raspberry which he ignored completely.  
“But no matter how awful your TV habits will be once you’re a teen, we’ll still love you whatever happens. We’re here for you. Granted, we’re not exactly living at Eaton Square. But you can still become a prince if you’re so inclined, be whatever you want to be. We’ll find a way.” 

He lightly caressed the baby’s cheek with one finger and marveled at the soft skin. Little Eggsy’s eyes opened, only to a slit, and he turned his head towards the finger, reflexively closing his mouth around the tip when he found it. “Nah, little man,” Lee chuckled, “wrong address.”  
Michelle giggled at the sight. “I should call for the midwife, she wanted to show me how to nurse him.”

“No need, I can show him how it’s done.”

“Idiot.”

“Your idiot.” Lee carefully handed the baby back to his wife. 

“So, Gary, hu?”

Michelle nodded. “Yeah. When he came out, the midwife put him on my chest and he was crying his heart out and looked like a tiny wriggly worm, all wrinkly and covered in goo, and all I could think of was how sad it is that my Dad won't get to see this little miracle. So… yeah.” 

“It fits. Not very trendy, no. But it fits,” said Lee, placing a kiss on Michelle’s head. Michelle leant her head against Lee’s shoulder and they stayed like that for a while, all three together as a family for the first time. Michelle caressed the baby’s belly through the blanket and he twitched a little in his sleep with a short, reflexive smile on his lips.

“Ah, look at him, he’s certainly got charm in spades already,” mumbled Lee. “Takes after his mother, I’d say.”

“Sweet-talker. You’ll still get up when he cries at night.” 

“I honestly wish I could, love.”

Michelle sighed. “How long do you have?”

“Two days.” 

She didn’t reply and they sat in silence for a moment. Lee could practically feel her disappointment radiating from her with every breath she took.

“I know it’s not really a comfort and it’s also a poor excuse,” he started eventually and touched her chin lightly to turn her head towards him so that she would have to look at him, “but I want you to know that I admire you and how strong you are. You’ve done so well, going through all of this alone, the bad days of your pregnancy, preparing our home, pushing this little guy into the world, enduring all that pain… I’m so proud of you.”  
  
Michelle’s eyes still looked somewhat sad yet she also blushed a bit at the praise. She tried to turn her head away but Lee wouldn’t let her. Instead he raised his eyebrows at her questioningly, encouraging her to say whatever was going through her mind.  
“That’s just because I know that you’re my backup,” Michelle answered hesitantly. “I don’t know how strong I really am. I felt very lonely sometimes, didn’t know if I could do it. Some days I wished I wasn't pregnant, even though it was our dream, but I couldn't stand it for another minute. I felt very sorry for myself on occasion. But knowing that you’d come home to me again soon made it bearable. I know we'll never really have a quiet life, or a steady or an easy one, but at least we have us.” 

“Not long now, love, and it will become a bit easier for us,” Lee tried to reassure her, and held her close. He hardly couldn't think of anything to cheer her up because she was right in her assessment. But he could probably distract her. This was not the day for heavy thoughts. And so he added teasingly: “And once we have a routine, we can work on number two.”

“What?" Michelle looked up at him. "Are you out of your bloody mind? Forget it. Keep your hands off me, Lee Unwin,” she ranted, but with a cheeky grin. They understood each other. “Too bad you cannot have the next one yourself, I would like to see how you’d like it to push it out of…” Lee quickly shut her up with a kiss before their child got an earful of profanities on his first day on this planet, glad that he’d been able to lighten up her mood again with their playful banter. His tactics were effective as she started to kiss him back, and he would have happily kissed her forever, but the second they deepened their kiss, the baby started to squirm and cry. He pulled away and gave the child a stern look.

“So that’s how it’s going to be from now on, yes?” 

The baby’s wailing only got louder. 

Michelle snickered and pushed the call button to alert the nurse. “Well, he already knows that he’s the only person with access to my breasts in the next months.”

Lee Unwin groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not really planned so it's not beta'ed. Please let me know if you find any typos or grammar mistakes. This was written with British spelling.


End file.
